L'assassin
by Miyuki88
Summary: L'histoire d'un tragique accident entre les jumeaux Weasley. Univers Alternatif.


Nous étions dans le mois d'octobre. Les feuilles se coloraient de rouge, d'orange et de jaune. Je m'en souviens, le vent tiède les emportait. Elles s'écrasaient et se réduisaient en miettes quand je leur marchais dessus. Ce son me réconfortait. Le soleil se couchait. Je marchais vers le petit parc du village avec mon frère. Notre mère nous avait prévenus de ne pas traîner trop longtemps, car le souper serait bientôt prêt. Nous avions fait de la bascule, glissé dans le toboggan et avions organisé un concours de celui qui se balancerait le plus haut. Nous nous balancions tellement haut, les poteaux qui soutenaient les balançoires en tremblaient. Ça nous faisait rire. Fred a regardé l'heure sur la montre de moldu que papa nous avait prêtée. Il nous restait encore dix minutes pour jouer. Comme j'aurais voulu rentrer à ce moment-là, mais vous savez ce que c'est la jeunesse.

Quand on est enfant, on veut toujours jouer le plus longtemps possible. Nous avons donc décidé de jouer à cache-cache, même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cachettes dans le petit parc. Nous avions fait roche-papier-ciseaux et j'avais perdu. C'était donc moi qui compterais et Fred se cacherait. J'ai mis mes mains sur mes yeux pour ne pas que mon jumeau me reproche de tricher et j'ai compté jusqu'à soixante. J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai regardé dans les modules de jeu, dans la cabine des toilettes, en-dessous des tables de pique-nique et derrière les bancs. Il n'était nulle part. Bon, pour que vous compreniez le passage suivant, je dois vous expliquer en détail comment est le parc. Il est sur une petite colline. Celui-ci est juste à côté de la plage, nous n'avions qu'à descendre un escalier pour nous y rendre. Donc, entre le parc et la plage, plus en bas, il y avait environ huit mètres.

De grosses roches étaient empilées tout le long des parois de la colline, donc autour du parc pour éviter l'érosion. Fred a été assez fou pour sauter par-dessus la clôture entourant le parc, qui n'était pas bien grande, et pour s'accrocher sur une roche, les pieds pendants dans le vide. Je l'ai donc trouvé là. Il était très drôle comme ça, accroché à son rocher avec la plage à huit mètres en-dessous de lui. Il riait lui aussi. Pour rendre la situation encore plus drôle, j'ai voulu lui faire une blague. De ses dix petits doigts qui s'accrochaient au rocher, j'en ai enlevé trois de sa main droite. Il riait encore. Alors, j'ai détaché de la roche ses deux derniers doigts de la main droite. Il lui restait alors seulement sa main gauche accrochée au rocher. On riait. J'ai décidé de pousser encore la plaisanterie. J'ai décroché son pouce de sa main gauche. Il riait moins.

-Allez, George, aide-moi à remonter! me disait-il, encore le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai fait non de la tête pour le taquiner. J'ai décroché son index, son sourire a disparu. Ses trois derniers doigts étaient devenus tout blancs tellement il forçait pour rester accroché.

-George, ce n'est plus drôle. Aide-moi! m'a-t-il averti.

Après, tout s'était passé très vite. J'ai tendu la main pour qu'il l'attrape, mais sa main qui le retenait s'est décrochée du rocher. Fred tombait et criait. Il s'est fracassé le crâne sur un rocher sur la plage. J'ai descendu les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je courais jusqu'à lui, mes souliers s'enfonçaient dans le sable, c'était plus difficile d'avancer. Je l'ai rejoint. Il était inanimé et du sang coulait sur son front. J'ai enlevé ma veste et je la lui ai mise autour de la tête. La panique m'envahissait, je tremblais. Un cri était coincé dans ma gorge. J'ai couru jusqu'à la maison. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. J'ai tout dit à maman, j'ai tellement parlé rapidement qu'elle a à peine compris ce que je lui disais.

Elle m'avait suivit jusqu'à la plage où mon jumeau était étendu. Elle avait rapidement sorti sa baguette et avait lancé un patronus. Les médicomages sont arrivés,maman m'a agrippé et nous avons transplané. C'était la première fois que je transplanais,la tête me tournait,je ne voyais plus rien. Nous sommes arrivés à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils ont emmené Fred se faire soigner le plus vite possible. Nous avons donc attendu,maman et moi. J'étais assis sur un siège gris et je regardais les dalles blanches scintillantes du plancher. Maman ne pouvait pas s'asseoir, elle faisait les cent pas et elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Personne n'osait dire quelque chose. Mes joues étaient mouillées de larmes et je m'essuyais le visage avec mon t-shirt rouge. Puis, deux médicomages sont arrivés. Ils nous ont dit très exactement et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier :

-Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour lui. Je suis désolé madame Weasley, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Maman a explosé en sanglots. Elle a demandé à voir Fred. Je suis resté avec les deux sorciers dans la salle d'attente. Plus tard, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle n'avait rien dit, qu'elle lui avait caressé les cheveux et qu'elle avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Quatre jours plus tard, c'était les funérailles de Fred. Le ciel était gris, il y avait de la rosée sur l'herbe, je regardais le bout de mes chaussures. Il y avait plein de gens de la famille que je n'avais quasiment jamais vus. Des vieilles tantes pleuraient et j'étais en colère. Oui, j'étais en colère. Elles qui ne l'avaient quasiment pas connu,comment pouvaient-elles ressentir une telle peine? C'était moi qui devrais pleurer, c'était moi qui le connaissais le plus. Et pourtant, mes yeux étaient asséchés depuis la journée de sa mort. Comme si mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'avouer qu'il était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

J'appelais ça un meurtre, les gens appelaient ça « un malheureux accident ». Ma mère me disait toujours que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais je ne la croyais pas. Ses mots semblaient faux. Elle s'était distancée de moi. Elle n'allait plus me lire des histoires avant d'aller me coucher, ne m'embrassait plus sur le front, ne me disait plus bonjour, ne me disait plus bonne nuit, ne me regardait plus avec ce regard empli d'amour qu'elle nous réservait à moi et mon frère. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle comprenait que c'était moi, et moi seul, le coupable, le meurtrier, l'assassin.

On avait beau me dire que je n'avais pas fait exprès, que ce n'était pas mon intention, mais les faits restaient les mêmes. J'avais causé la mort de mon frère. La lumière dans les yeux de maman s'était éteinte. Je sais qu'elle essayait de paraître forte, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade, car la nuit, je l'entendais sangloter dans sa chambre et papa lui dire que tout allait bien. Je sais qu'elle pensait que je ne le savais pas, alors je ne lui en parlais jamais. J'avais dix ans à cette époque, j'en ai eu trente-et-un aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, je suis allé sur sa tombe et je lui ai dit :

-Fred, c'est George. Je t'ai apporté des fleurs même si je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton truc. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, maman va bien. Je prends soin d'elle avec papa. J'ai une femme et un fils. Je l'ai nommé Fred. Je sais que tu trouverais ça cliché, mais si tu le voyais, il te ressemble tellement. Maman en est ébranlée à chaque fois qu'elle le voit.

J'ai pris une bonne bouffée d'air, puis j'ai expiré.

-Je suis venu te rassurer, je ne me blâme plus pour ta mort. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je ne me sente pas coupable. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait des efforts et j'ai fini par laisser partir ma culpabilité. Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais te dire. Je dois partir, ma femme et Fred m'attendent à la maison. Je t'aime, mon frère.

Je suis parti, le cœur un peu serré,car je venais juste de mentir à mon frère pour la première fois. Comme quoi le temps n'efface pas tout.


End file.
